DC Universe Animated Original Movies
| image = DC Universe Original Movie.png | caption = Logo for the DC Universe Animated Original Movies | studio = Warner Bros. Animation DC Entertainment | distributor = Warner Premiere Warner Home Video | country = United States | budget = | released = 2007–present | gross = | italic title = no }} The DC Universe Animated Original Movies (also known as DC Universe Original Movies or DC Universe Movies) are direct-to-video film projects being created by Warner Premiere, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Comics. These more recent movie projects have also included many of the voice actors who worked on previous DC animated series and films. Premise Unlike earlier animated DC films (most of which also involved Bruce Timm and were part of the DC animated universe), the films in the line are aimed at a more adult audience, often containing profane language, stronger violence, sexual scenes and more mature themes. The art styles for the films are also generally more realistically proportionate. The majority of the films are rated PG-13 by the MPAA with the exception of All-Star Superman and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, which are rated PG, and Batman: The Killing Joke, Justice League Dark, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight and Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, which are rated R. Many of the films are adapted from stories originally featured in DC print comics and graphic novels. Currently, 33 feature films and five short films have been released, with additional films slated for future releases until 2020. Of the first seventeen films, most of them are set in different continuities to each other, but since Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox most of the films are set in the DC Animated Movie Universe. Most of the films were voice directed by Andrea Romano, the last one being Justice League: Gods and Monsters, while the later films starting with Batman: Bad Blood were voice directed by Wes Gleason. The films are generally released direct-to-video, but Batman: The Killing Joke, Batman and Harley Quinn, The Death of Superman and Reign of the Supermen were given a limited release in theaters. Released projects ''Superman: Doomsday'' The first of these projects was Superman: Doomsday, which was loosely based on the popular 1992–1993 storyline saga of Superman, "The Death of Superman" where Superman fights Doomsday in a duel to the death. It was released on September 21, 2007. The film features the talents of Adam Baldwin as Superman, Anne Heche as Lois Lane, Adam Wylie as Jimmy Olsen, Ray Wise as Perry White, Swoosie Kurtz as Martha Kent, James Marsters as Lex Luthor, Cree Summer as Mercy Graves, John DiMaggio as Toyman, Tom Kenny as Superman's Robot, and a voice cameo by Kevin Smith as a grumpy man. The film received generally mixed-to-positive reviews. ''Justice League: The New Frontier'' Justice League: The New Frontier was based on Darwyn Cooke's 2003–2004 comic book limited series DC: The New Frontier where the heroes of Earth unite to take on an evil entities called the Centre. It was released on February 26, 2008. The film features the voice talents of David Boreanaz as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Kyle MacLachlan as Superman, Lucy Lawless as Wonder Woman, Neil Patrick Harris as Barry Allen/Flash, Jeremy Sisto as Batman, Miguel Ferrer as Martian Manhunter, Brooke Shields as Carol Ferris, Phil Morris as King Faraday, Kyra Sedgwick as Lois Lane, Vicki Lewis as Iris West, John Heard as Kyle Morgan, Alan Ritchson as Aquaman, and Keith David as The Centre. Also, Joe Alaskey briefly voices Bugs Bunny in one scene where Martian Manhunter was taking on different shapes when watching television. ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' Tying into the release of the 2008 Batman film The Dark Knight, Batman: Gotham Knight is an anthology film that tells a series of stories that take place between 2005's Batman Begins and The Dark Knight, though it is not officially considered to be part of Christopher Nolan's ''Batman'' film series. The film was the first to feature Batman using authentic Japanese anime from four different Japanese animation studios. Notable comic talents such as Brian Azzarello, David S. Goyer, and Greg Rucka contributed stories. It was released on July 8, 2008. Veteran Batman voice actor Kevin Conroy returned once again to play Batman with the voice talents of Jim Meskimen as Lieutenant Gordon and Deadshot, Gary Dourdan as Crispus Allen, Ana Ortiz as Anna Ramirez, David McCallum as Alfred Pennyworth, Parminder Nagra as Cassandra, Rob Paulsen as Sal Maroni, Corey Burton as Scarecrow, Frank Welker as Killer Croc, Kevin Michael Richardson as Lucius Fox, Jason Marsden as Thomas Wayne, Andrea Romano as Martha Wayne, and George Newbern as the Man in Black. ''Wonder Woman'' The solo Wonder Woman film dealt primarily with the origin story of Diana of Themyscira and how she became the recognizable superheroine Wonder Woman. Much of the structure of the origin story was borrowed from George Pérez's post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' comics 1987 relaunch entitled "Gods and Mortals". Before screenwriter Michael Jelenic was brought on board for rewrites, the original script was written by former monthly Wonder Woman scribe Gail Simone. It was released on March 3, 2009. The film features the voice talents of Keri Russell as Wonder Woman, Nathan Fillion as Steve Trevor, Virginia Madsen as Queen Hippolyta, Alfred Molina as Ares, Oliver Platt as Hades, Vicki Lewis as Persephone, Jason C. Miller as Thrax, John DiMaggio as Deimos, Rosario Dawson as Artemis, David McCallum as Zeus, Marg Helgenberger as Hera, and Rick Overton as the President. It was also received positively. ''Green Lantern: First Flight'' Lauren Montgomery returned from Wonder Woman to direct Green Lantern: First Flight. According to Montgomery, "It's a cop-thriller set in outer space, with very little time spent on Earth. It's a training day sort of story where the veteran (Sinestro) space cop meets the rookie (Hal Jordan) space cop, but because the veteran has been 'around the block' it may have skewed his perspective a bit." The film focuses on Hal Jordan and his relationship with veteran Green Lantern Sinestro, and their relationship as pupil and teacher, until Sinestro betrays the Green Lantern Corps. It was released on July 28, 2009. The film features the voice talents of Christopher Meloni as Hal Jordan, Victor Garber as Sinestro, Olivia d'Abo as Carol Ferris, Kurtwood Smith as Kanjar Ro, Michael Madsen as Kilowog, Tricia Helfer as Boodikka, David Lander as Ch'p, William Schallert as Appa Ali Apsa, Larry Drake as Ganthet, Malachi Throne as Ranakar, Kath Soucie as Arisia Rrab, and John Larroquette as Tomar-Re. Like its predecessors, the animated film also had a positive reception. ''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' Superman/Batman: Public Enemies is based on the first storyline saga, "The World's Finest"/"Public Enemies", from the Superman/Batman monthly comic book title from 2003–2004 by Jeph Loeb and Ed McGuinness. President Lex Luthor uses the oncoming trajectory of a Kryptonite asteroid to frame Superman for the "pending destruction of the planet" and declares a $1 billion bounty on the heads of the Man of Steel and his "partner in crime," Batman. Superheroes and super villains alike launch a relentless pursuit of Superman and Batman, who must unite to stave off the action-packed onslaught, stop the asteroid, and uncover Luthor's devious plot. It was released on September 29, 2009. A significant feature has Tim Daly, Kevin Conroy, Clancy Brown, and C.C.H. Pounder reprising their roles of Superman, Batman, Lex Luthor, and Amanda Waller from Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. The film also features the voice talents of Xander Berkeley as Captain Atom, LeVar Burton as Black Lightning, Allison Mack as Power Girl, Ricardo Chavira as Major Force, a credit-only Jennifer Hale as Starfire, an uncredited Michael Gough as Hawkman, Corey Burton as Captain Marvel, John C. McGinley as Metallo, and Calvin Tran as the Japanese Toyman. It was also received positively. ''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' Loosely based on Grant Morrison's 2000 comic book JLA: Earth 2, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths dealt with a heroic Lex Luthor from an alternate universe appearing to recruit the Justice League to help save his Earth from the Crime Syndicate, a gang of villainous characters who are essentially evil versions of the Justice League. What ensues is the ultimate battle of good versus evil in a war that threatens both planets and, through a devious plan launched by Owlman, puts the balance of all existence in peril. The film was originally brought up, then titled Justice League: Worlds Collide, as a way to bridge the Justice League animated series and its successor series, Justice League Unlimited. However the idea was scrapped, but it was then later modified into Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths by mostly retaining the same plot, but removing connections to either TV series. It was released on February 23, 2010. The film features the voice talents of Mark Harmon as Superman, William Baldwin as Batman, Vanessa Marshall as Wonder Woman, Josh Keaton as Flash/Wally West, Nolan North as Green Lantern and Power Ring, Jonathan Adams as Martian Manhunter, Brian Bloom as Ultraman, Gina Torres as Superwoman, James Woods as Owlman, James Patrick Stuart as Johnny Quick, Chris Noth as the heroic Lex Luthor, and Bruce Davison as President Slade Wilson. ''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' Batman: Under the Red Hood was written by comic book scribe Judd Winick. This was an adaptation of Winick's story "Under the Hood" from 2005 in the main Batman title, featured in issues #635-641. It was released on July 27, 2010. The film features the voice talents of Bruce Greenwood as Batman, Jensen Ackles as Red Hood/Jason Todd, Neil Patrick Harris as Nightwing, John DiMaggio as Joker, Wade Williams as Black Mask, Jason Isaacs as Ra's al Ghul, Kelly Hu as Ms. Li, and Jim Piddock as Alfred Pennyworth. ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, a sequel in the Superman/Batman series, was confirmed for 2010 after the positive sales of Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/redhood/releases/blurayb.jpg Back cover art of Batman: Under the Red Hood], Worldsfinestonline.com. Retrieved April 19, 2013. Superman/Batman: Apocalypse is based on the second storyline saga, "The Supergirl from Krypton", from the Superman/Batman monthly comic book title from 2004 by Jeph Loeb and Michael Turner. It was released on September 28, 2010. A significant feature has Tim Daly, Kevin Conroy, Susan Eisenberg, and Edward Asner reprising their roles of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Granny Goodness from Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. The film also features the voice talents of Andre Braugher as Darkseid, Summer Glau as Supergirl, Julianne Grossman as Big Barda, Rachel Quaintance as Lyla and Artemis, Andrea Romano as Stompa, Tara Strong as Lashina, and Salli Saffioti as Gilotina and Mad Harriet. ''All-Star Superman'' All-Star Superman is an adaptation of Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely's 2005–2008 comic book All-Star Superman. It was written by writer Dwayne McDuffie and directed by Sam Liu. It was released on February 22, 2011. The film features the voice talents of James Denton as Superman, Christina Hendricks as Lois Lane, Anthony LaPaglia as Lex Luthor, Edward Asner as Perry White, Obba Babatundé as a judge, Steven Blum as Atlas, John DiMaggio as Samson, Linda Cardellini as Nasthalthia "Nasty" Luthor, Frances Conroy as Martha Kent, Alexis Denisof as Dr. Leo Quintum, Michael Gough as Parasite, Matthew Gray Gubler as Jimmy Olsen, Finola Hughes as Lilo, Kevin Michael Richardson as Steve Lombard, and Arnold Vosloo as Bar-El. ''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights'' Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, similar to Batman: Gotham Knight, is an anthology film that tells a series of stories featuring various members of the Green Lantern Corps, including Abin Sur, Sinestro, Kilowog, and Mogo It was released on June 7, 2011. While not a sequel to First Flight, the film uses the same character designs and includes a cameo by Ch'p, who had a speaking role in the previous film. The film features the voice talents of Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan, Elisabeth Moss as Arisia Rrab, Jason Isaacs as Sinestro, Kelly Hu as Laira, Henry Rollins as Kilowog, Roddy Piper as Bolphunga, Arnold Vosloo as Abin Sur, Wade Williams as Deegan, Peter Jessop as Salaak, Bruce Thomas as Atrocitus, and radio commentator Michael Jackson as Ganthet. ''Batman: Year One'' The film is an adaptation of Frank Miller's story "Batman: Year One" from 1987 in the main Batman title, featured in issues #404–407. It is co-directed by Sam Liu and Lauren Montgomery. It was released on October 18, 2011, the same day as Batman: Arkham City. The film features the voice talents of Benjamin McKenzie as Batman, Bryan Cranston as Lt. James Gordon, Eliza Dushku as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Jon Polito as Gillian B. Loeb, Katee Sackhoff as Detective Sarah Essen, Alex Rocco as Carmine Falcone, Fred Tatasciore as Detective Arnold Flass, Liliana Mumy as Holly Robinson, and Jeff Bennett as Alfred Pennyworth. ''Justice League: Doom'' Justice League: Doom, a sequel to Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, is a loose adaptation of Mark Waid's JLA storyline saga, "JLA: Tower of Babel" where in the Legion of Doom is formed to eliminate the Justice League using protocols created by Batman to take down the group should its members ever go rogue. The movie was adapted and written by Dwayne McDuffie shortly before his death in February 2011, and is directed by Lauren Montgomery. It was released on February 28, 2012. The film was dedicated in memory of McDuffie. The film features various actors reprising their roles from Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights respectively including Kevin Conroy as Batman, Tim Daly as Superman, Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman, Michael Rosenbaum as Flash (Barry Allen instead of Wally West), Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter and Ma'alefa'ak, Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, Phil Morris as Vandal Savage, Olivia d'Abo as Star Sapphire, Alexis Denisof as Mirror Master, and David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen with the voice talents of Bumper Robinson as Cyborg, Carlos Alazraqui as Bane, Paul Blackthorne as Metallo, Claudia Black as Cheetah, Grey DeLisle as Lois Lane, and Robin Atkin Downes as Alfred Pennyworth. ''Superman vs. The Elite'' On July 22, 2011 during a Comic-Con screening of Batman: Year One, DC announced their 2012 slate of movies. Superman Versus The Elite is the second 2012 release and is based on "What's So Funny About Truth, Justice & the American Way?" The film features George Newbern reprising his role as Superman from Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, and Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam, while David Kaufman reprises his role as Jimmy Olsen, It features the voice talents of Pauley Perrette as Lois Lane, Robin Atkin Downes as Manchester Black, Marcella Lentz-Pope as Vera Black, Fred Tatasciore as Perry White, Catero Colbert as Coldcast, Melissa Disney as Menagerie, Andrew Kishino as Hat, and Tara Strong as young Vera Black. The film was directed by Michael Chang and written by Joe Kelly. It was released on June 12, 2012. ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns'' On April 14, 2011, it was revealed that a two-part adaptation of Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns was in the works. The film is set in the same continuity as ''Batman: Year One'' and several previous Batman veterans were involved. Comicscontinuum.com - July 23, 2011 The film featured the voice talents of Peter Weller as Batman, Ariel Winter as Carrie Kelley, Wade Williams as Two-Face, Michael McKean as Dr. Wolper, David Selby as Commissioner Gordon, Maria Canals-Barrera as Ellen Yindel, and Gary Anthony Williams as The Mutant Leader. The film was directed by Man of Steel storyboarder Jay Oliva. Part 1 concentrated on Two Face and Mutant Gang arcs of the graphic novel and was released on September 25, 2012. Part 2 concentrated on the Joker and Superman arcs of the graphic novel and was released on January 29, 2013. ''Superman: Unbound'' At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con, actress Molly Quinn confirmed that she would be voicing Supergirl in an animated adaptation of the 2008 story arc ''Superman: Brainiac'' by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank, stating that the film would be released in 2013. Matt Bomer voices Clark Kent/Superman, along with Quinn's Castle co-star Stana Katic as Lois Lane and John Noble as Brainiac. Additional voices in the cast include Frances Conroy reprising her role as Martha Kent, Alexander Gould as Jimmy Olsen, Wade Williams as Perry White, Diedrich Bader as Steve Lombard, Michael-Leon Wooley as Ron Troupe, and Stephen Root as Zor-El. The film was released on Blu-ray on May 7, 2013. This was the first DC Universe Animated Original Movie not to be produced by Bruce Timm. ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' On April 26, 2012, DCAU Batman voice actor Kevin Conroy let it slip that he had just recorded his lines for the animated film version of DC Universe-changing "Flashpoint". WBA confirmed the actor will be playing Bruce Wayne/Batman in the non-Flashpoint era sections of the film. Along with Ron Perlman, Dana Delany, Vanessa Marshall, Nathan Fillion & Dee Bradley Baker reprising their roles as Deathstroke, Lois Lane, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Etrigan the Demon, the actors whose roles are announced include Justin Chambers as Barry Allen/The Flash, C. Thomas Howell as Professor Zoom, Kevin McKidd as Thomas Wayne/Batman, Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg, Cary Elwes as Aquaman, Tim Daly's son Sam Daly as Superman, Danny Huston as General Sam Lane, Steven Blum as Lex Luthor, Lex Lang as Captain Atom, Jennifer Hale as Iris West, James Patrick Stuart as Steve Trevor, and Danny Jacobs as Grifter. The film was released on July 30, 2013. ''Justice League: War'' War was released on February 4, 2014. The film is based on Geoff Johns and Jim Lee's "Origin" storyline. It features the voice talents of Jason O'Mara as Batman, Michelle Monaghan as Wonder Woman, Christopher Gorham as Flash, Alan Tudyk as Superman, Justin Kirk as Green Lantern, Shemar Moore as Cyborg, Sean Astin as Shazam, Steven Blum as Darkseid, and Rocky Carroll as Dr. Silas Stone. In September 2011, The New 52 rebooted DC's continuity, and this is the first animated movie from the DC Universe based on The New 52. A mid credits scene at the end of the movie alludes to a follow up movie involving Atlantis. ''Son of Batman'' On July 20, 2013, as part of the San Diego Comic-Con, DC Comics announced on Twitter a new animated feature Son of Batman. The film is based on Grant Morrison's "Batman and Son" storyline. While Jason O'Mara reprises his role of Batman from Justice League: War and David McCallum reprises his role of Alfred Pennyworth from Batman: Gotham Knight, the rest of the voice cast consists of Stuart Allan as Damian Wayne, Sean Maher as Nightwing, Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul, Giancarlo Esposito as Ra's al Ghul, Xander Berkeley as Kirk Langstrom, and Thomas Gibson as Deathstroke. The film was released on May 6, 2014. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' On July 20, 2013, as part of the San Diego Comic-Con, DC Comics announced on Twitter a new animated feature, Batman: Assault on Arkham. The film takes place in the same universe as the Batman: Arkham video game franchise. Kevin Conroy returned to voice Batman with the other voices including Troy Baker as Joker, Neal McDonough as Deadshot, Hynden Walch as Harley Quinn, Giancarlo Esposito as Black Spider, Matthew Gray Gubler as Riddler, and C. C. H. Pounder reprising her role as Amanda Waller from both Justice League Unlimited and Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Jay Oliva and Ethan Spalding directed a script by Heath Carson, writer of Justice League: War. The film was released digitally on July 29, 2014, and given a physical release on August 12, 2014. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' The back cover of Batman: Assault on Arkham revealed the next animated feature to be Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. The film is based on the 2012 storyline of the same name by Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis. It is a sequel to Justice League: War. Jason O'Mara, Christopher Gorham, Sean Astin, Shemar Moore and Steven Blum reprised their roles as Batman, The Flash, Shazam, Cyborg, and Cyborg's Computer Armor respectively while Nathan Fillion reprises his role as Green Lantern from previous DC Animated Original Movies. New cast members include Jerry O'Connell as Superman, Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman, Matt Lanter as Aquaman, Sumalee Montano as Mera, Harry Lennix as Black Manta, and Sam Witwer as Ocean Master. The film was released digitally on January 13, 2015, and physically on January 27, 2015. ''Batman vs. Robin'' In July 2014, as part of the San Diego Comic-Con, DC Comics announced Batman vs. Robin for a 2015 release. Although the Court of Owls is set to appear, Batman vs. Robin is not an adaptation of the Court of Owls storyline from the comics. On January 16, 2015, it was announced that while Jason O'Mara, Stuart Allan, Sean Maher, and David McCallum would be reprising their roles as Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Alfred Pennyworth, the rest of the cast would consist of Jeremy Sisto as Talon, Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Samantha, "Weird Al" Yankovic as Dollmaker, Robin Atkin Downes as the Court of Owls Grandmaster, Peter Onorati as Draco, and Kevin Conroy as Thomas Wayne. ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' In July 2014, as part of the San Diego Comic-Con, DC Comics announced Justice League: Gods and Monsters for a 2015 release. The movie, featuring an original plot, was written by Alan Burnett and directed by Sam Liu and executive produced by Bruce Timm and Sam Register. Along with the film, a three-part animated series entitled Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles was released before the film on Machinima with Timm as an executive producer in 2015. In April 2015, story and character details were released for the film along with images as a featurette on the Batman vs. Robin Blu-ray release. The film's voice cast includes Michael C. Hall as Batman, Benjamin Bratt as Superman, Tamara Taylor as Wonder Woman, Jason Isaacs as Lex Luthor, Paget Brewster as Lois Lane, and C. Thomas Howell as Dr. Will Magnus. The film was released on July 28, 2015. ''Batman: Bad Blood'' On July 11, 2015, as part of the San Diego Comic-Con, DC Comics announced Batman: Bad Blood for a 2016 release. The story is original and not based on any comic book story. It was also revealed that the film will feature Batwoman, as well as Batwing. On July 15, voice actors for the film were revealed that includes Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne / Batman, Stuart Allan as Damian Wayne/Robin, Sean Maher as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Yvonne Strahovski as Katherine Kane / Batwoman, Gaius Charles as Luke Fox/Batwing, Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul, Travis Willingham as the Heretic, and Ernie Hudson as Lucius Fox. The film was released digitally on January 20, 2016 and on physical media on February 2, 2016. The film was directed by Jay Oliva. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' On July 11, 2015, it was announced that the film was in development and slated for release in 2016. It would feature the Justice League and the Teen Titans. On January 18, 2016, the voice cast was announced to include Jon Bernthal as Trigon, Taissa Farmiga as Raven, Jake T. Austin as Blue Beetle, Brandon Soo Hoo as Beast Boy, and Kari Wahlgren as Starfire with reprisals of Shemar Moore as Cyborg, Sean Maher as Nightwing, Stuart Allan as Robin/Damian Wayne, Jason O'Mara as Batman, Jerry O'Connell as Superman, Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman, Christopher Gorham as Flash, and Terrence C. Carson as Ra's al Ghul. The film was directed by Sam Liu and written by Alan Burnett and Bryan Q. Miller. It was released on March 29, 2016. ''Batman: The Killing Joke'' In 2011, during Comic-Con, actor Mark Hamill stated that he would be willing to voice the Joker for an adaptation of The Killing Joke, encouraging fans to campaign for said adaptation,1:30 mark of most notably in a tweet made on October 24, 2011. Since then, a Facebook page titled "Petition to get Mark Hamill to play the Joker in animated Killing Joke" has been set up by his fans. In 2013, Bruce Timm also expressed a desire to create the project, saying it was only a possibility. On July 10, 2015, during the Justice League: Gods and Monsters panel at San Diego Comic-Con, Timm announced that an animated film based on the novel is in development and slated to be released in 2016. Sam Liu will direct and Timm will executive produce the film. The film will feature a 15-minute prologue that sets up the story. On July 17, Hamill tweeted that he had his fingers crossed in hopes that he would be contacted to reprise his role as The Joker. On July 27, Collider reported that Hamill will voice The Joker in the film and ComicBook.com spoke with Kevin Conroy who has stated he would reprise his voice role as Bruce Wayne / Batman "in a heartbeat". On March 14, 2016 it was officially announced that Conroy and Hamill would reprise their roles as Batman and Joker respectively in the film alongside Tara Strong returning to voice Barbara Gordon. The film also features Ray Wise as Commissioner Gordon, Robin Atkin Downes as Harvey Bullock, Brian George as Alfred Pennyworth, and Rick D. Wasserman as Sal Maroni. The premiere was at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 22, 2016. Originally intended to be released directly on home video, the film was instead released simultaneously in theaters, on home video, and digitally on July 26, 2016, before a DVD and Blu-ray release on August 2, 2016. ''Justice League Dark'' An adaptation of Justice League Dark where the titular group will unite to deal with heavenly forces that the Justice League can't handle. The Justice League will also have new members with them. Matt Ryan, who portrayed John Constantine on NBC's Constantine as well as The CW's Arrow, returns to voice the character. Jason O'Mara, Jerry O'Connell and Rosario Dawson reprise their roles as Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, respectively. Also joining them in the film are Camilla Luddington as Zatanna, Nicholas Turturro as Deadman, Ray Chase as Etrigan the Demon, Roger Cross as Swamp Thing and Green Lantern / John Stewart, Colleen Villard as Black Orchid, JB Blanc as Merlin and Abnegazar, Jeffrey Vincent Parise as Rath, Fred Tatasciore as Ghast, Enrico Colantoni as Felix Faust, Jeremy Davies as Ritchie Simpson, and Alfred Molina as Destiny. The film was digitally released on January 24, 2017 and on DVD and Blu-ray on February 7, 2017.Perry, Spencer (November 16, 2016). "Justice League Dark Release Date and Cover Art". comingsoon.net. Retrieved November 17, 2016. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' At the San Diego Comic-Con International in 2006, an animated film based on the comic book story arc The Judas Contract was announced. Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, creators of The New Teen Titans, were assigned to work on the direct-to-DVD movie. The film was cancelled due to a lack of a "broad fanbase appeal". In 2010, Bruce Timm stated that Warner Bros. didn't have the intentions to revive the project. However, in 2016, it was announced that the film will be made and was released on April 4, 2017. Sean Maher, Kari Wahlgren, Jake T. Austin, Taissa Farmiga, Brandon Soo Hoo, and Stuart Allan will be reprising their roles as Nightwing, Starfire, Blue Beetle, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin as they will be joined by Christina Ricci voicing Terra and Miguel Ferrer voicing Deathstroke as well as the voices of Meg Foster as Mother Mayhem, Gregg Henry as Brother Blood, Kevin Smith as himself, and David Zayas as Alberto Reyes. This film is one of Miguel Ferrer's final roles before he passed away on January 19, 2017 at age 61. The film had its world premiere at Anaheim's WonderCon on March 31, 2017. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract was then scheduled for release via digital download on April 4, 2017, and straight-to-DVD and Blu-ray on April 18, 2017. ''Batman and Harley Quinn'' A new original story by Bruce Timm. Kevin Conroy and Melissa Rauch voiced the titular roles, while Loren Lester reprised his role of Dick Grayson/Nightwing from Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, and Paget Brewster voiced Poison Ivy. The film's visual style is similar to that of The New Batman Adventures. The film was released on digital on August 15, 2017 before releasing on DVD and Blu-ray on August 29. The rest of the cast consisted of Kevin Michael Richardson as Floronic Man, John DiMaggio as Swamp Thing, and Bruce Timm as Booster Gold. ''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight'' A film based on the Elseworlds story Gotham by Gaslight. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' This film is the first Suicide Squad story in the DC Animated Movie Universe continuity. Although Batman: Assault on Arkham previously featured the Suicide Squad, that film is set in the Batman: Arkham video game universe. The slated voice cast includes Christian Slater as Deadshot, Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Vanessa Williams as Amanda Waller, Billy Brown as Bronze Tiger, Liam McIntyre as Captain Boomerang, Kristin Bauer van Straten as Killer Frost, and Gideon Emery as Copperhead. ''The Death of Superman'' In mid 2018, the first part of an adaptation of "The Death of Superman" storyline was released. The second part, titled Reign of the Supermen was released digitally on January 15, 2019. The storyline was previously adapted in Superman: Doomsday. Jerry O'Connell, Rosario Dawson, Nathan Fillion, Christopher Gorham, Matt Lanter, Shemar Moore, Jason O'Mara and Rocky Carroll will be reprising their roles as Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Batman and Silas Stone, Rebecca Romijn voices Lois Lane, Rainn Wilson as Lex Luthor, Cress Williams as John Henry Irons, and Patrick Fabian as Hank Henshaw. ''Reign of the Supermen'' The second part of "The Death of Superman" storyline, titled Reign of the Supermen, was released digitally on January 15, 2019, and on Blu-ray January 29. Upcoming films ''Justice League vs. the Fatal Five'' Announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2018. The film features Kevin Conroy, Susan Eisenberg, and George Newbern reprising their roles as Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman from the DC Animated Universe and other non-DCAU productions. The film also features Diane Guerrero as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Daniela Bobadilla as Miss Martian, Noel Fisher as Brainiac 5, Tara Strong as Saturn Girl, Kevin Michael Richardson as Mister Terrific, Elyes Gabel as Star Boy, Peter Jessop as Tharok, Tom Kenny as Bloodsport, Matthew Yang King as Persuader, Sumalee Montano as Emerald Empress, and Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Mano. The film will be released on March 30, 2019 for Digital Download and on April 16 for DVD & Blu-Ray. ''Batman: Hush'' Announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2018. ''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines'' Announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2018. This will be a solo Wonder Woman film with an original storyline. Short films DC Showcase DC Showcase is a series of short films focusing on DC characters who normally are unable to have a feature unto themselves. They are released as a co-feature with the main DC Universe Animated Original Movies. DC animation producer Alan Burnett has said that most shorts will be ten minutes. With the exception of Catwoman, the shorts were directed by Joaquim Dos Santos. Expanded versions of the first three shorts were collected in a compilation titled DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection which was released on November 9, 2010 along with a 22-minute short titled Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam. * The Spectre, featuring the Spectre, is included with Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. The short features Gary Cole in the leading role of the Jim Corrigan/Spectre, and supporting cast members Alyssa Milano, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen and Jon Polito. * Jonah Hex, featuring Jonah Hex, is included with Batman: Under the Red Hood. The short features Thomas Jane in the leading role of Jonah Hex, and supporting cast members Linda Hamilton, Jason Marsden, Michael Rooker and Michelle Trachtenberg. * Green Arrow, featuring Green Arrow, is included with Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. The short features Neal McDonough in the leading role of Green Arrow, and supporting cast members Malcolm McDowell as Merlyn, Steven Blum as Count Vertigo, Grey DeLisle reprising her role as Black Canary from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, John DiMaggio and Ariel Winter. * Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam, featuring Superman and Captain Marvel, is included with the DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection. It features George Newbern and Jerry O'Connell reprising their roles of Superman and Captain Marvel from Justice League Unlimited. The short also features Zach Callison as Billy Batson, James Garner as Shazam, Kevin Michael Richardson as Mister Tawky Tawny, Arnold Vosloo as Black Adam, Josh Keaton and Danica McKellar. The short is twenty-two minutes, giving it the longest run-time of any short in the series. * Catwoman, featuring Catwoman, is included with Batman: Year One as a continuation of Catwoman's storyline. The short features Eliza Dushku reprising her role as Catwoman, Liliana Mumy as Holly Robinson and John DiMaggio as Rough Cut. The film also stars Kevin Michael Richardson, Cree Summer and Tara Strong. The short was directed by Lauren Montgomery and written by Paul Dini. A special feature presentation was shown at the New York Comic Con. Other short films * Nightwing and Robin is a 45-second short film set during the events of Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. The two main characters are called upon by Batman to find and capture the Scarecrow (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) since he had to help the Justice League. While Jason O'Mara reprises Batman in this short, only his voice is heard while Nightwing and Robin have no dialogue. Unannounced projects Beyond the list of announced projects, creators involved in various levels at DC Comics have brought up names of possible future projects. Bruce Timm has said that he would like to do a Green Arrow film. DC's executive editor Dan DiDio has expressed interest in seeing the popular 2007–2008 Sinestro Corps War comic storyline adapted. In 2009, Timm expressed his interest to make an animated JLA/Avengers adaptation and mentioned the possibility of an animated film of Crisis on Infinite Earths. Geoff Johns revealed that Warner Bros. wants to use unproduced screenplays as animated films, like J. J. Abrams' Superman: Flyby. Producer James Tucker has spoken about wanting both a Wonder Woman-centered Justice League film, a Superman: Red Son animated film and an animated Batman: The Long Halloween feature-length picture. The Long Halloween was announced in 2018. At Comic-Con, Timm also had expressed interest in an animated Batman R.I.P. Batman: The Killing Joke screenwriter Brian Azzarello had stated that he would like to adapt his novel Joker into an animated film. Both Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill have teased about doing Batman: Hush and Batman: A Death in the Family animated films; Batman: Hush was later announced in 2018. Timm has mentioned that a Batman Beyond film is a possibility, and in August 2017, Tucker stated in his Twitter account that discussions about a possible Batman Beyond film occur several times at the studio, while he also stated that a Static Shock feature film set in the DC animated universe is possible as the studio is always interested in Static. In addition, writer J. M. DeMatteis is interested in scripting an adaptation of his Batman story arc Going Sane and a New Gods film set in the DC Animated Movie Universe. Filmmaker and comic book writer Kevin Smith mentioned at Calgary Comic and Entertainment Expo that he met with Johns, where he pitched an animated Plastic Man film that he wrote for DC. Cancelled projects Plans for sequels to the films ''Wonder Woman'' and Green Lantern: First Flight were shelved, as well as a planned film based on the 2003 miniseries Batgirl: Year One. Slower sales of the Wonder Woman film were cited, although sales figures indicate that it was at least the #8 best-selling of the 25 DC Universe films released (4 of the films ranked higher than it include Blu-ray sales which have not been released for Wonder Woman). Also, in 2010, Timm stated that the production team originally planned to make an Aquaman film, but at the end, the executives of Warner Bros. cancelled the project because their expectations about marketing were very low. During an interview on October 17, 2016, Jay Oliva confirmed that he has an idea to make a sequel to Batman: Assault on Arkham, but following Oliva's departure from Warner Bros. Animation in 2017, the project may have been pulled. Sales performance Sales figures below represent DVD sales and, when available, Blu-ray sales in the United States. International sales, digital sales, and rentals are not included. Blu-ray sales are not available for Superman: Doomsday, Justice League: The New Frontier, or Batman: Gotham Knight. Continuities Stand-alone films The following films are stand-alone, and do not share continuity with each other or other films: * Superman: Doomsday * Justice League: The New Frontier * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern: First Flight * Batman: Under the Red Hood * All-Star Superman * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights * Superman vs. The Elite * Superman: Unbound * Batman: The Killing Joke * Batman: Gotham by Gaslight ''Superman/Batman'' This continuity is based on the Superman/Batman storyline. * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse Justice League (JLA) This continuity is based on the JLA storylines published in 2000. * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths * Justice League: Doom ''Year One'' This continuity is based on the Batman: Year One arc. * Batman: Year One * DC Showcase: Catwoman ''The Dark Knight Returns'' This continuity is based on Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns. * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Pt. 1 * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Pt. 2 DC Animated Movie Universe This shared universe is mostly based on The New 52 continuity. * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (only the end) * Justice League: War * Son of Batman * Justice League: Throne of Atlantis ** Nightwing and Robin (short film set during Throne of Atlantis) * Batman vs. Robin * Batman: Bad Blood * Justice League vs. Teen Titans * Justice League Dark ** Constantine: City of Demons (spin-off web series) * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay * The Death of Superman * Reign of the Supermen ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' This takes place in a universe where different characters have the roles of Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman, and as such they are portrayed as darker characters. * Justice League: Gods and Monsters * Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (web series, serves as a companion piece) Other universes * Batman: Gotham Knight (set in the Nolanverse, although producers consider it not necessarily canon within film series) * Batman: Assault on Arkham (set in the Arkhamverse) * Batman and Harley Quinn (set in the DC animated universe) * Justice League vs. the Fatal Five (set in the DC animated universe) References External links * DCUonDVD.com - The Official Website for DC Universe Animated Movies * DCUAOM @ World's Finest * DC Universe Animated Movies @ BatmanYTB.com * DCUAOM @ Legions of Gotham Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:Film series introduced in 2007